dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Brief
| JapName = ブリーフ博士 | RomName = | AniName =Dr. Brief | MangaName = Dr. Brief | AltName = Dr. Brief Dr. Briefs Mr. Brief Bulma's father | FirstApp = Manga: "Bulma and Goku" Anime: "Master Thief, Haski" | Race = Human |Date of birth=c. 700 Age| |Date of death=774 Age (Revived) Unknown, but during or before Dragon Ball GT Sometime before 780 Age in the Alternate timeline| |Height=| |Weight=| |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=President of Capsule Corporation and a Scientist |FamConnect = Mrs. Brief (Wife) Bulma (Daughter) Future Bulma (Daughter, Alternate Timeline) Vegeta (Son-in-law) Trunks (Grandson) Future Trunks (Grandson, Alternate Timeline) Bulla ''(Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Great-Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) Tama ''(Pet) Cell (modified clone of Vegeta) }} '''Dr. Brief' is an elderly, brilliant and eccentric scientist. He is the father of Bulma, and one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Like nearly everyone in his family (with the exception of Vegeta), Dr. Brief's name is a pun on underwear (briefs.) Appearance and personality Dr. Brief is easy-going and friendly. He rarely leaves his home, even if it means almost certain death; in the Majin Buu Saga, he and his wife, Mrs. Brief, refuse to leave their pets even after Capsule Corp. has been specifically targeted for destruction. This is probably due to the fact that they know they can always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. He can often be found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets. His favorite pet is a small black cat named "Tama" (called "Scratch" in the English dub of the anime), which usually resides on his shoulder. He is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughters, but is gray. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette and wears large glasses. Biography Early Life Dr. Brief graduated from the West City College department of science and engineering. He completed his doctorate in the department of science and engineering graduate program at that same college. His major was physical science. He established Capsule Corporation after his invention of the revolutionary item, the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's. http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#brief Role in the series His role in Dragon Ball is very minimal, but in Dragon Ball Z, he receives ample appearances. He makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to the Planet Namek, modeled from the spaceships of Kami and the one left by Goku. He and Bulma restore Android 16 who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell during the Cell Games Saga, showing off their technical know-how; he also heavily modifies and improves Goku's spaceship, and creates a gravity room for Vegeta to train in. Usually Dr. Brief is seen with a cigarette in his mouth (which has been edited out in the early dub). As Bulma's father, it is his knack for hi-tech wizardry that has been passed on to her. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks reluctantly takes his place as the President of Capsule Corp, suggesting that he has either passed away or finally retired. In the Alternate Timeline, it is revealed by Future Bulma that he had passed away sometime before 780 Age. However, it is unknown what his cause of death was, he could have been killed when the Androids destroyed West City or from natural cause. Voice Actors * Japanese Version: Joji Yanami * Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil * FUNimation Dub: Chris Forbis * Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola References Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Fathers Category:Males